


Silent Promise

by Shadow_Blaze



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Blaze/pseuds/Shadow_Blaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes money is not all a person ever needs. Sometimes a stranger can be More close to a person. Sometimes only a stranger can provide comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Promise

I was happy, I had friends and I had wealth. I never denied them anything, gave them everything they asked for because they were like my family and I loved them all. I always wanted them happy no one ever said anything against me.  
I was Levi and I had wealth  
Then one day it happened, my parents died. I was broken and shattered. The wealth I had was lost has my parents before their death had given it to orphan age children. I didn’t mind It I never wanted wealth. But my friends minded. I was not given comfort by any of them. One by one they left me and went. Day by day I lost trust in friends.  
I was Levi and I could never trust anyone again.  
My parents left me with a home to stay, and I got myself a shit of job. Every day I worked without a break, just to keep my mind occupied. Evenings I would go to the park in search of peace. I would always sit in the same place. Along with me there would be a boy sitting with me. He never left until I did; would always be present there before me. He never left me; his presence was more comforting than I could have guessed to be. We never spoke but gave each other company.  
I was Levi and I finally felt content  
Sometimes he smiled at me. I always glared at him (because I had long forgotten how to smile) Even then he never left, I was glad because of that. Though one day when I went to park, there was no sign of him. I was scared did he leave me too. I don’t know why, but that thought made me want to cry. He was nothing but a stranger, why would I cry? I got up to leave. Without him the park was gloomy as hell that is when I heard someone running towards me. I turned around and saw him there out of breath. I let a sigh of relief, I thought I would hug him but then again we were strangers why did I care so much? Sorry I thought I heard him say I sat back down. We were silent like always. We sat like that for another two hours before we finally got up to leave.   
I was Levi and I was confused about so many things  
That day onwards he was always late but I waited for him. He looked like he lost a lot of weight and he was getting more tired but I never ask him about it. One day, he didn’t come. I waited whole night. He was not there. He never came. I was trembling with fear of being left alone again. I went home. I was sad. Probably he had better things to do than hang out in park. That evening again, he was not there. I left early. I knew this would happen sooner or later. He would be bored of coming here. But... I went there next day evening, someone was sitting there already. My heart felt like it would explode when I saw a girl sitting there. I was angry that someone else had occupied his place. She looked sad. Hence I didn’t say anything. She looked at me and said ‘you got to come with me’ like hell I would but when I looked at her she had tears in her eyes. I nodded and got up to go.  
I was Levi and I didn’t know what was happening  
She brought me to a hospital. I was more confused than ever. She looked at me and led me to a room where I saw him lay on the bed. I couldn’t breathe I felt my knees give out. She said to me ‘he is Eren my brother. He is suffering from cancer not many day he had left hence he didn’t want to live his remaining life in hospital. He went to the park daily to meet you, because he said your presence was comforting to him. He is going to die and all he wanted to do was see you’. By the time she finished I was in tears.  
I was Levi and I never cried.  
I went inside the room and sat next to him. I held his hand and he looked at me. He looked... happy he smiled at me. My tears were uncontrollable yet I didn’t make a sound. He touched my face and smiled again. He held my hand and he closed his eyes. His beautiful eyes that never opened again  
His name was Eren and he drove me insane  
I felt like some stabbed my chest and took my heart out and threw it across the room. My only hope had died. There was no meaning to my life anymore. I took o sharp blade, never living his lifeless hand. Without a second thought I cut my wrist. I made a silent promise to meet him again in next life. I slowly closed my eyes and held him tight because  
I was Levi and I had fallen in love with Eren.

**Author's Note:**

> okay.. so tell me how was it and thank you


End file.
